The Last Alliance
by Emmeline Hawthorne
Summary: What happenes when six perfect strangers come together to try and save part of Middle Earth? Throw together a young ranger, twins from Rohan, a female dwarf and add a couple of hobbits, a faithful dog, some cows and a goat and things get interesting.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man stood in a little meadow pacing back and forth. He was dressed in brown robes and muttering to himself, his staff in one hand. He paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He looked up suddenly as an idea struck him. "They must come," he muttered. "Yes, I shall make them come. They won't be able not to come."

The man set about to making a fire. Then he sprinkled something over the fire and muttered some spell. The chosen ones sat up from in their beds feeling something stir in their souls. There was something there, but in a moment, it was gone. And they fell back to sleep unaware of what was to lie ahead.

But would this scheme work? The man paced a moment. "Yes," he said to himself. "I need them. This _must_ work."


	2. Chapter 1 Lorelei

Chapter 1

Lorelei

Lorelei awoke to a black cow sticking its head in her window and mooing at her to get up. "Betsey," she scolded, "You really must learn to be patient. A young hobbit lass needs her rest you know." Betsey mooed again. "All right, I'm up," Lorelei said springing from her bed.

She quickly pulled on her clothes and rushed out into the morning air. "Don't you want breakfast first dear," Lorelei's mother called from the kitchen. She had seen her daughter rush out of the house.

"Betsey and Bitsey won't wait", Lorelei called back. She trotted off to the barn to get the milking stool and pail. She ran back and found Betsey had wandered off to the goat pen. She patted Betsey's side and proceeded to milk her. When she was done a white cow wandered over to her. "Good morning Bitsey", Lorelei cheerfully greeted the cow. Then she proceeded to milk her too.

With the pail full of milk she walked back to the house very carefully, so as not to spill a drop. Her parents were up and busy. It was hard to work a farm. Lorelei put the milk pail in the kitchen and on her way out grabbed a biscuit to eat. Then she slipped out to take the cows and the goat, Nanny, out to pasture.

She led them along the road knowing that wherever she went the animals were sure to follow. She let her mind wander and didn't pay any attention to where she was going. She knew where she was going. The pasture was very far away, how could she possibly get lost.

However, by midday Lorelei found that she was very wrong. Because she hadn't paid any attention to where she was going, she had gotten hopelessly lost. She was suddenly in a deep forest. Lorelei looked around. She could no longer see the rolling and sloping hills of her home. Nor could she see any farmland. In fact, the only thing she saw was forest and more forest. Nevertheless, Lorelei told herself cheerfully, "I'll be home in no time".

To satisfy the hunger that plagued her Lorelei ate fresh berries off the bushes. Some were a bit tart, but Lorelei didn't mind. Nanny decided she was hungry too and began to eat the leaves off the bushes, but by then, Lorelei was ready to move on.

"Come along Nanny", she called to the goat. "We have to get home before Mother and Father begin to worry. We must go forward! We must adventure on! The Shire isn't that big. We'll be home in no time!" Lorelei plunged forward thinking that at any moment the forest would open up and reveal her home. But nightfall came and there was still no sign of any farmland whatsoever. Lorelei lay down wearily on a bed of leaves. Betsey and Bitsey kept their mistress warm by laying one on either side of her. Nanny lay at Lorelei's feet.

When the sun came up, they journeyed onward. The forest seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. Lorelei had no problem slipping through the trees, but Betsey and Bitsey were a different matter. Lorelei did her best to coax them through the narrow spaces and somehow managed to get them through.

Lorelei traveled through the forest for many days. She was half starved, only haven eaten berries, roots, and milk. She had walked for miles upon miles when suddenly she found she was not under the cover of the trees. Instead, Lorelei found herself looking out into the open plain. She smiled a little and pushed forward. Perhaps she'd meet someone out here to give her directions back home. The poor little halfling most desperately wanted to get home, but had no idea which way to go.

Lorelei trudged up the road, but met no one. She sank onto the road ready to burst into tears. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Take heart, young halfling", a voice whispered in her ear. Lorelei looked up, but saw no one. She looked around astounded. Who had whispered in her ear? And where were they?

Lorelei struggled to her feet still looking around bewildered. Something strange was going on, but what? She vowed she would find out.


	3. Chapter 2 Freda and Brytta

Chapter 2

Freda and Brytta

Freda woke early, before dawn. She quickly slipped out of the bed she shared with her younger sisters. Throwing on her cloak over her nightdress Freda tiptoed outside to watch the sunrise.

She walked up the hill beside her little house. Many a morning the young man who lived on the neighboring farm, Theomer, would come watch the sunrise with Freda. But not this morning. This morning it was her twin Brytta who came to stand with her. "What are you thinking?" He asked. He could tell by the way she stared at the pre-dawn sky that thoughts were rapidly racing through her head.

She sighed. "It's Deor. Ever since we turned nineteen he feels that I need a husband. I don't want a husband yet. I'm not ready to be married. Besides, it's not like Papa's worried I won't get a husband." She looked over at her twin. How very different they were. She herself had red hair and pale skin. He had black hair and tan skin.

Brytta rolled his eyes. "Papa isn't worried because you've broken half the hearts in all of Rohan", he replied. "You could have anyone you want. Take your pick."

"But I want to marry for love," Freda cried exasperated. "And I want him to love me too. And I have not broken half the hearts in Rohan. You have." She rolled her eyes playfully. "All the girls are just fawning over you. They won't believe me when I tell them how awful it is to live with you."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm beautiful." Brytta replied sweeping a hand through his hair arrogantly, and glancing over at his twin for her reaction.

Freda smiled, and then replied, "You are so arrogant. You have quite a big head. You'd better be careful when the winter months come. Your fur cap might not fit."

"Be quiet", Brytta replied. He gave Freda a little shove. She stumbled backward a few steps.

"Oh, you're a jerk", Freda cried. She shoved him back. "Gentleman don't pick on ladies", Freda scolded.

"It's too bad you're not a lady", Brytta remarked with a smirk.

"And it's too bad you're no gentleman." Freda's eyes danced mischievously. "And you've had your fun now so go and leave me in peace", she said shooing him toward the house.

"I'm going, I'm going", Brytta replied walking down the hill.

Freda looked over at Theomer's house. Someone was watching from the window. Freda waved hoping it was Theomer.

In a moment the curtain was dropped back into place. The kitchen door opened and out walked Theomer. Freda started to run to him, but remembered her nosy brothers were probably watching from the house. She slowed and trotted off toward Theomer.

"Good morning Theomer," she said with a smile as she neared him.

Theomer looked gloomy and full of dread. This wiped the sunny smile from Freda's lips. "What is wrong?" Freda asked.

"You are leaving, are you not?" he asked seriously.

"Indeed, I am", Freda replied. "But Brytta and I will only be gone a few days. It won't be long."

"But something will happen", Theomer remarked gravely. "I know it. I can feel it." He took Freda's hand in both of his own. "You must promise me something," Theomer said switching from the common language into the language of the Rohirrim.

Freda knew this was serious. "What is it you wish me to promise?" Theomer was looking down at her hand.

Theomer looked into Freda's eyes. "Promise me you will come back alive. Promise me that when you return you will be my bride. I need you Freda. I love you."

Freda felt her heart surge. "Yes", she whispered. "Yes," she cried. "I promise all of it. Keep my heart for it has always been yours."

She smiled up at him. Then Theomer did something Freda did not expect. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce and passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Freda looked into his eyes. "I must go", she murmured slipping back into the common tongue. "We ride an hour after dawn and I must be ready." Theomer nodded in agreement as Freda slipped away and into the house.

"I saw you two", Brytta whispered in her ear upon closing the door. He had snuck up when her back was turned.

Freda whipped around. "I don't appreciate you spying on me", she whispered back her eyes full of fury.

"I saw you two kiss."

"I'll have you know he asked me to marry him", Freda retorted. "It wasn't improper."

"And you said no of course", Brytta replied. He kept his face blank so she could not see what he was thinking.

"Indeed, I did not. I told him I would marry him. And besides, what's it to you?" Freda whispered fiercely.

"What will Papa say?" Brytta asked her. "When will you tell him?"

"I don't know," Freda cried. "This is all so sudden. Leave me be". And with that Freda fled to the safety of her bedroom.

She quickly dressed in a simple green frock and began to brush her waist length red hair. As she brushed her hair, her youngest sister, Elanor, woke up. She quickly clamored over the end of the bed. Freda beckoned Elanor over and pulled her onto her lap. She began to brush Elanor's long golden hair.

Elanor was truly a child of Rohan. She had the fair skin and golden hair. Freda and her brothers had no idea what they were, but considered themselves sons and daughter of Rohan. They had all grown up here. They had lived like the Rohirrim, and rode like the Rohirrim, spoke like the Rohirrim. And they definitely had a way with horses.

"Freda," Elanor whispered. "Why do you have to go?"

"How about if I tell you a story", Freda whispered back sidestepping the question. She began to plait Elanor's hair. Elanor nodded.

"A long time ago, nineteen years to be exact, Mama and Papa were out riding one day. They got up before the sun and rode over the plains of Rohan. They rode and rode all morning long. Finally, after many hours of riding, they found a little house. Outside of the house was a woman working in her garden. Her belly was swollen with child, or really children."

"It's you and Brytta inside her tummy," Elanor cried delighted.

Freda put a finger to her lips and shushed the little girl. "And yes," Freda continued in a whisper. "That was us. The woman waved to our parents and Mama could see she was weak. Then the woman started to have birthing pains. Mama knew she would need help so she went to help the woman. Papa stayed around to help. The woman gave birth to healthy and beautiful twins."

"What about Deor?" Elanor asked.

"Deor was there. He went outside to wait with Papa. Soon enough though, two babies were born. Both were healthy and had a good set of lungs." Elanor giggled quietly. "But sadly the woman died shortly after giving birth to her twins."

Freda had finished plaiting the small girl's braids. Elanor turned to look at Freda. "Freda, why did the woman die?"

"It was time for her to go be with the rest of her family in the afterlife. And Mama and Papa brought Deor and Brytta and I home," Freda whispered back.

"Freda, who's going to braid my hair when you're gone?"

"Well, there's Elithia," Freda whispered pointing to the sleeping girl in the bed. "And Mama can braid your hair. Or Perhaps you can even get Deor to braid your hair. He might if you smile at him and ask him very nicely." Elanor giggled.

Elithia picked her head up. "I doubt Deor even knows how to braid," she said doubtfully.

Freda smiled. "Oh, don't worry. I've taught him well." Freda thought back to a time when she was very young, around seven or eight years old. Deor at ten or eleven wanted nothing to do with Freda. She was girl. But Mama had gone away for a few days and Papa couldn't braid hair. Brytta, of course, could not be relied upon for anything never mind the careful art of plaiting hair. Who else did she have to turn to besides Deor?

Freda chuckled a little thinking about it. She shook her head smiling at the memory and looked over at Elithia. "Do be a dear and plait my hair, hmm?"

Elithia, begrudgingly, came over to the chair and carefully began to plait Freda's hair. Elithia sighed. "I wish I had your hair," she said.

Freda gave a surprised laugh. "You want to be known as the girl with a temper to match her hair?" she asked.

"No," Elithia answered. "But I would like to have the color. Maybe not the temper though."

Elanor squirmed on Freda's lap. "Go on," Freda told the little girl. "Go see what Mama is getting ready for breakfast. Elanor climbed off Freda's lap and ran out into the kitchen, her feet pattering along on the floor.

"Now Elithia," Freda said turning around and taking the braid from the young girl. "What's this all about now?"

"Elithia sighed again. "I just wished I had as many beaus as you do. All the young men notice you because you're different. They don't even glance at me," she said despairingly.

Freda lifted an eyebrow. "Is that all?" she asked surprised. "You're only thirteen dear. The boys haven't had a chance to notice you yet. And you're still young. They'll notice you before long. And having many beaus isn't everything."

"I know," Elithia sighed. "But I don't even have one beau yet!"

"Don't worry," Freda said with a smile. She finished braiding her own hair as she said, "You'll have plenty of beaus before long."

Shortly thereafter Freda and Brytta were ready to go. "Have fun," Mama had said. Papa had kissed Freda's forehead and shook Brytta's hand. Elithia had said farewell and wished them a safe journey.

The twins waved as they rode out. Deor, as red haired as his sister, stood with Elanor perched on his shoulder. "Wait!" Elanor cried. "Wait!" Deor set the squirming child on the ground as first Brytta then Freda turned their horses back. The child ran into the house then ran back out carrying swords that were far too heavy for her. "You forgot your swords."

Deor took the swords from Elanor and walked over to his brother and sister. "Be careful," he told them handing Brytta his sword. Turning to Freda he gave her the sword. "Especially you."

"I'm always careful," Freda replied laughing lightly.

Deor tugged playfully on one of her braids. "I mean it." His blue-green eyes suggested that he was not jesting.

Freda smiled warmly at her brother. "You've got nothing to worry about. I promise." She bent down and kissed Deor's fiery hair matching her own.

"I know I've got nothing to worry about. Why do think I insisted that this one come along?" Dear asked gesturing over his shoulder at Brytta. His eyes danced merrily.

"I see now dear brother that you don't want me to have any fun." Freda's blue eyes danced just as merrily.

"Of course not," Brytta said leaping into the conversation. "That's why I'm here." Brytta's dark blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Come on let's get going. We can't wait around here all day."

"Look out for each other," Deor called as the twins turned and raced their horses off away from their village, each not quite prepared for the long journey they were in for.


	4. Chapter 3 Raine

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raine

As a ranger Raine had always wandered from place to place. When he was young he had wandered with his parents and now as a young man he wandered alone. That's how he liked it though, just himself with only the serene peacefulness of Mother Nature. Raine sighed and took a deep breath, then watched his breath steam out before trudging on through the drizzle for which he'd been named.

The ground was becoming increasingly muddy and Raine was seriously thinking about taking his shoes off. Several times he had tried to forage through ankle deep mud and had almost lost a shoe. Raine was just thankful the rain had let up some. Perhaps he'd find a small town where he could stop and dry off a little seeing as he was now completely soaked through and cold. His cloak, though thick and warm and woolen, was not enough when the wind had tossed the rain about like a toy.

Shivering, the man stumbled about in the muck and mud feeling cold, wet, and miserable. It was a godsend when he suddenly saw a light ahead. As quick as one can through mud and muck Raine made his way toward the light. He saw that that light, now flickering, was a small lamp to mark a town. Going to the gate he knocked on the door.

The guardsmen opened the door, but barred it with his body looking Raine up and down. "What do you want?" he grunted.

"All I want is a place to stay for the night," Raine answered pulling his cloak closer around his body trying desperately to gain whatever warmth that might be found. The guardsman grunted but stood away from the door to let Raine pass. "Would you know of an inn where I might find a room?" he asked the guardsman.

The man grunted yet again and pointed off down the street. "It's called the Tree Brooke Inn."

"Thank you," Raine replied wearily. He followed in the direction the man pointed and sure enough he came upon the Tree Brooke Inn. It had been a nicely built building at one point in its history. Now it was abandoned and falling apart, the sign falling off its hinges. Carefully Raine stepped up to the building. It wasn't his first choice to stay here, but there was no way he was going to wander around the town in the rain looking for a real inn. This would have to do.

Raine opened the door gingerly, half expecting the door to fall off its hinges. Then carefully he stepped over the threshold and into the room. It was a fairly large space with a few over turned tables and chairs. But Raine ignored all this and went straight to the fire place. Seeing no wood to burn he turned and used the nearest thing to him; a chair. Then he set about making a fire.

When the fire was lit and the chair blazed nicely and his was cloak hanging up on a near by over turned table, Raine curled up near the fire and slept peacefully. When morning light dance through the window, Raine awoke and gathered his things and left the town.

Raine wandered aimlessly and without any destination in mind, but felt himself moving steadily northward. That was odd though, because whenever he wandered it was never steadily in one direction. Perhaps there was more going on than he could see.


End file.
